marvel_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jiraiya Mamori
Jiraiya Mamori (ジライヤ・マモリ, Young Thunder Child Providing Protection) is a young highschool student that has moved from Japan to Detroit, Michigan after his mother was offered a better job working for a gaming cooperation. Since moving to Detroit, Jiraiya has been having strange moments where electrical appliances would begin to short-out whenever he began to show high amount of emotions, mostly rage or frustration. This was later revealed to be his powers as when he was trying to save a woman on his way home from school due to the fact she was being attacked by a thug. He was able to shot a bolt of lightning at the man, knocking him out in a flash. After running home and calming down, Jiraiya began to experiment with his newfound abilities. He was able to train at an old junkyard that had been abandoned. After going through some trial and error, Jiraiya is now able to use his lightning abilities with little trouble. Since then, he has taken up the mantle of Susano'o, the protector of Detroit. Appearance Despite his older age, Jiraiya looks as though he is twelve year old. Taking the appearance of a youthful teenager with a cheerful face, Jiraya possess a light, pale skin completion, that is mostly due to not going out doors as much and staying in the shadow. His physique is lean, mostly due to Jiraiya preferring to specialize in speed. However despite his lean body structure, Jiraiya does possess a good amount of muscle, showing that he has some strength within him. He also seems to have multiple scars running along his arms and back, mostly due to times he has almost been caught or other incidents. Jiraiya also seems rather lacking in the height department in comparison to most of his companions, especially one his age, as he stands at 172 cm, making him at least 5 feet and 8 inches. He has shown to have a huge dislike for this as he does not like being mocked about his height, even though he is often reassured that he still hasn't finished growing by his mother. His hair is an interesting factor, as it usually draws attention towards due to it being a unusual color for one to have, being a peculiar white, making him an albino. Jiraiya's hair is often styled in a shaggy, unkept manner, with a few bangs hanging above his eyes as it stops at the back of his neck. Jiraya does not find the color of his hair strange in anyway, as he states it makes him more unique. His eyes are large in size, giving him an innocent look of sort, which he use as a means to get free stuff or make it easier to pull off pranks. The color of his eyes are a crystal blue, making the innocent look even more believable. However his eyes will quickly sharpen when he is often thinking on thing or is preferring to get serious turning that innocent look into something that is ready to hurt another. Jiraiya will really wear anything that he can find in his room, the state of said clothing does not mean anything to him. His mother often tries to discourage him for having such a terrible habit but it seems that lately she has started to not even try bring up, possibly finding it too much of a hassle to break Jiraiya from his terrible habit. While this is a thing, Jiraiya does have a specific outfit that he favors over the rest. This outfit consist of a long dark blue shirt that is underneath a lavender colored T-shirt which appears to be a little baggy on his small frame. Jiraiya also has on a pair of pure dark lavender shorts that stop just below his knees. However, when the situation calls for it, he will switch from his shorts to a simple pair of blue jeans when the weather starts to become cold to him. Finally, he wears a pair of strange shoes, if one can even call them that, which look are colored a dark purple for the majority and lavender for a small portion of the shoes. When Jiraiya takes up the alias of Susano'o, his entire attire completely changes. This costume is meant more for stealth as the majority of it is dark colors. The costume consist of a dark blue T-shirt which was slightly lose on his body, most likely so that it does not restrict his movements. Interestingly, the shirt has white stripes running along the middle of the sleeves, as well as leather straps around his back and chest. These leather straps connect with the stealth to his weapon, Chidori. He also has a pair of tight pants being the same color as his shirt, a dark blue. He has a special belt that has two tan pouches on the back; within these pouches are various tools, such as throwing knifes and smokes bombs. He finishes this outfit with a pair of dark blue sandals. To make sure people will not recoginze him, Jiriaiya also wears a mask and a hood, to cover both his face and his hair. Personality Jiraiya is a rather straightfoward person, as he does not believe in "beating around the bush", saying that it tends to cause more problems when trying to avoid speaking about the situation at hand. Becasue of this, he is often known for being very blunt in dealing his own opinion, sometimes causing people to think of him as rather disrespectful. This, when coupled with his rebellious nature, makes him seem like a trouble teenage who is waiting to be hauled off to juvenile detention. However, it is reveal as time progress that Jiraiya actually uses this as a defense mechanism to keep people away from him, as he is somewhat scared of people finding out about his powers and then revealing them to the world, causing them to mistake him as a mutant. In reality, Jiraiya, while is still straightforward and rebellious, is rather kind and considerate. He enjoys help others in whatever way he can. This can be seen in multiple examples, the most noteworthy ones being when he selflessly tried to save the woman that was being assulted by a thug and when he stood up for his now best friend, Nao Xiyou, as she was being picked on by Tsuna McDowell and her boyfriend Alexander Ophidia. Another thing is that Jiraiya is rather sentimental when it comes to his loved ones. He deeply cares for them as he states they are all he has in the world. He has stated multiple times in the past that he will do anything to protect them, no matter the cost. Despite Jiraiya's hidden kind nature, there are things that he does not tolerate and finds extremely annoying or just plain stupid. The one of the things that he finds extremely annoying is people that bring up his short stature. Jiraiya states that he knows that he is already lacking in the area and does not like being constantly reminded about it. This can be seen as there are times when Alexander Ophidia will try and egg on him about his height; leading to Jiraiya losing control of temper, even at one point injuring Alexander with a bruised shoulder. Luckily, Nao is usually there to keep Jiraiya from doing such a thing to often. Another thing that Jiraiya dislikes greatly is people that are ignorant. What this means that he dislikes people that lack knowledge when they clearly have access to it, finding it rather stupid of others that try and hinder themselves in life. This also extends to people that have the knowledge yet still do stupid things. He believes that they are just plain mental in the brain and should be test for any anomalies in their head. The final thing that Jiraiya dislikes is lying when it is not need or causes problems. As mentioned before, Jiraiya does not believe in "beating around the bush". When he has the chance, he will tell the truth even if it hurts. This is seen as he told both his mother and Sun that he was Susano'o when he had the first chance. He states that it would have just caused unneeded problems for him in the future and it was best to get it out of the way. History Equipment Chidori (千鳥, One Thousand Birds): Chidori is a weapon that Jiraiya is in possession of and is considered choice of weaponry, being with him when he is doing the alias of Susano'o. This sword is takes the appearance of a Tantō or a japanese short sword. The blade of the tantō is a straight, never curving at all, and is a radiant silver, having no nicks or scratches on the blade. The blade itself is about 30 cm or 12 in; making it the maximum length to be considered a tantō. The hand-guard of the tantō is small and circular. Jiraiya acquired this weapon while he was stopping an underground Mafia from robbing a Japanese-theme museum. Jiraiya is able to channel his Lightning through the blade, allowing him to increase its sharpness greatly through high frequency vibrations, as well as increasing its cutting range. This grants the blade ability to cut through almost anything, as well as numb the target who has been pierced by this lightning blade. However, a person can counter this if they have the abilities use Lightning as well by touching the blade with their own lightning, they can neutralize the lightning flow that is going through the blade. The name of this sword comes from a story about famous samurai Tachibana Dōsetsu. Tachibana was in possession of a famous sword called Chidori. One day, while he was still a young man, he was taking shelter under a tree, as it was raining. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck him. However, Tachibana used his sword, Chidori, to cut the Thunder God inside the lightning bolt, allowing him to survive. After this incident, he renamed his Chidori to Raikiri (雷切, Lightning Cutter). Jiraiya has admitted that he is waiting for the opportunity to preform such a feat and be able to change the name of his blade. Xao has stated multiple times that Jiraiya is insane for attempting to do such a thing. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat 7th Ranked Martial Artist: Adept Swordsmanship Specialist: Physical Prowess Above Average Strength: Spectacular Speed: *'Remarkable Reflexes': Moderate Endurance: Electrokinesis Electromagnetism White Lightning Quotes Trivia Behind The Scenes *Jiraiya's appearance is based off of Killua Zoldyck from Hunter X Hunter. *In Japanese mythology, Jiraiya is the title character of the Japanese folk tale The Tale of the Gallant Jiraiya. He is a ninja who uses shapeshifting magic to morph into a gigantic toad. *In Japanese mythology, Susano'o is one of the children of Izanagi and the Shinto god of the sea and storms. He is also considered to be ruler of Neno-Katasu-Kuni *The fact that Jiraiya's superhero name is Susanoo is meant to be a reference to Persona 4 in which one of the main characters, Yosuke Hanamura, has a creature called a Persona that original name is Jiraiya and later evolves into Susanoo. Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Vigilante